


unfinished fics

by spaceve



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: short pieces of fics that i started but never finished(rated m overall, but individual ratings vary by chapter)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Amber & Cyrus Goodman, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Andi Mack (implied), Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Harry Hook & Uma, Mal/Uma (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	1. uma / mal

**Author's Note:**

> the backstory to this is that uma and mal were kinda girlfriends on the isle and now uma is still in love with her. also, this is set after descendants 3.

“Mal.”

She looked up at the voice, surprised to see Uma again so soon.

“Uma, hey. What’s up?”

Uma stood in the doorway in silent contemplation for a second before taking a step into the room.

“I just wanted to thank you,” Uma took another step, a slight smile on her face. “For taking down the barrier. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t be thanking me. You were right. It just took time for me to see it. You were always right.” Mal smiled, and Uma thought she looked gorgeous. In all the time they’d known each other, they’d never had a conversation like this. It felt charged, not with sexual frustration or hatred, but with kindness and something else Uma couldn’t pinpoint. “I think I owe you an apology. I should’ve listened and I shouldn’t have lied to you. And I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” she smiled. Mal’s smile widened at this, causing Uma’s heart to flutter. Damn, she really needed to get her feelings under control. “Well, I know I haven’t been here long, but I have to go. Harry’s waiting on me.” They were simply passing by when Uma stopped them to talk with Mal. She knew he would tease her about it later, but she really just wanted to talk to her. Now, because of Mal, she doesn’t have to choose between her home and Auradon, which amazed her.

“Yeah, I have to go, too. Ben and I are going to be doing some wedding planning, which Evie says is supposed to be fun, but I would honestly rather skip altogether.” Mal laughed, but Uma failed to hide a grimace. _Ben._ Mal loved him. Mal chose _him_ , which meant Uma hated him. She didn’t know what Mal could possibly see in him. Sure, he’s the king, but whatever, that’s not _that_ cool. Uma was half-octopus, which she thought was considerably cooler.

“Right. Wedding. Because you’re getting married,” she deadpanned.

“Uma,” Mal glared at her, causing Uma’s heart to flutter again, and _honestly_ , why is it that everything Mal does affects her this way?

“What? He doesn’t deserve you,” Uma glared back, ignoring the pounding in her chest.

“Uma,” Mal’s expression softened, “things can never go back to the way they were. I’m sorry, but I love Ben.”

Uma laughed, biting back the water that was threatening to build up in her eyes. “Whatever you say, _your majesty_.” Her expression turned serious again, her resolve beginning to crumble. She knew she had to leave before it did. 

“Bye, Mal,” she said, turning and walking out of the building.

Outside, she was immediately greeted by Harry demanding to know what happened.

“Nothing happened. I just thanked her for what she did. Okay? And nothing’s going to happen. She’s engaged, and more importantly, she’s in love with Ben,” Uma sighed, sitting against the wall. Harry followed suit, resting his head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I know you love her.”

_Love._

Uma recoiled, pulling away from Harry. “I do not love her,” she spit. “We never dated. We were never friends. We were barely lovers.”


	2. tj kippen / cyrus goodman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh idk how to explain the backstory of this. i feel like it’s self explanatory?? but like, tj is a ~player~ or whatever and he’s scared of ~feeling~ the feelings he has for cyrus even though they are like,, in love. so he hurts cyrus??? yeah idk. anyways, amber & cyrus bestie rights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated m for language. also,, i literally hate that i made it kinda sexual. i don’t think that was my intention?? but tj is making out with someone so it can be taken that way,, and they’re like 14 so i am sorry.

Cyrus was shocked by what he saw. As soon as he stepped into the room, his eyes immediately locked with TJ Kippen’s as TJ continued to make out with the random boy on his lap. TJ even had to audacity to wink at Cyrus. 

Cyrus turned around, narrowly avoiding smacking face-first into Amber Kippen, who looked just as disgusted by her brother’s actions. “I’m sorry, Cyrus. I don’t know why he’s like this.”

“It’s not your fault,” Cyrus assured her. “He chooses to be a douchebag.”

“Sure,” Amber conceded, turning and leading Cyrus out of the room, “but he has no right to put you in this situation. It’s fucked up.”

Cyrus sighed, suddenly wishing he could be anywhere but here, in the Kippens’ house while everyone around him seemed to be having the time of their lives. “Do you know where Andi and Buffy are? I just wanna go home.”

“Yeah, they’re out back,” she answered. Before Cyrus could walk away, she stopped him. “But don’t take my brother’s actions too personally. It’s mostly about him, not you.”

“I know,” Cyrus groaned, “but what I don’t understand is how he can be so sweet and caring one second and then so fucking rude the next. I’ve done nothing to him. I thought we were finally getting somewhere and I thought that he might actually have feelings for me, but then I find him here with another guy. I just don’t understand what happened.”

“I know better than anyone how much of a jackass he can be. But believe me when I say that it’ll all work out if you just give him some time. Promise me you won’t give up on him,” Amber pleaded, seeming more genuine than Cyrus had ever seen her.

“For you, I guess I could do that,” he teased, smiling slightly through his distress.

“Good. Now go find your friends so you can go home and go to sleep. It’s past your bedtime,” she winked, sauntering away.

Cyrus, once again alone with his thoughts only of TJ, quickly followed her instructions and stepped outside.

“Hey Cyrus, what’s up?” Andi asked. She was sitting next to Buffy on the porch swing, Buffy’s head resting on her shoulder as they swung softly. This wasn’t the first time that Cyrus wondered if there may be a little more to their relationship than just friendship, but he would never pry before they were ready to tell him on their own.

“You guys ready to go? I think I’m ready for bed.”


	3. thomas jefferson / alexander hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty self explanatory and it was obviously gonna be a slowburn fic where they are forced to work together and then fall in love,,

"Hamilton!" Jefferson yelled in his ear. He didn't even know he was asleep until he was being woken up. Now that he thought about it, this was probably the first sleep he's gotten all week. Washington had assigned him a large essay that was due at the end of the week, and he'd been writing and rewriting it endlessly. There was no time for sleep when you worked for Washington. 

"What time is it?" Alexander asked, groggily.

"11:00," he tiredly rubbed his eyes. "You've been asleep since this afternoon. Washington told everyone not to wake you." Alexander glared in the direction of Washington's office. "He said you looked like you needed the sleep. And, really, Hamilton, he's not wrong. How much sleep have you gotten this week?"

"Honestly, Jefferson, that's none of your-"

"So, you haven't slept at all. That's what we thought."

"How did you-? Wait, we?"

"Washington and I. We've decided that- well, Washington decided that -I should help you with your essay."

Alexander gaped at him. 

"He wants us to work together? I will never get anything done." He sighed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Fine. When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow, as soon as you wake up."

"But, I-"

"No. You're going to sleep. I don't care what you say." Alexander opened his mouth. "We're not going to argue about this. I will drag you into bed myself if I have to." Jefferson didn't see the blush creeping up Alexander's neck.

"Th-that's okay. I'll just-" He awkwardly stopped.

"Yeah, come over whenever you wake up. I'll probably be up." He nodded a few times, before exiting.


End file.
